Trouver le courage
by Ael98
Summary: Petit OS Ron/Hermione. Bal de fin d'année de Poudlard. Ron observe les couples danser, tout en se demandant s'il trouvera le courage d'inviter Hermione.


**TROUVER LE COURAGE**

 _Petit OS Ron/Hermione. Bal de fin d'année de Poudlard. Ron observe les couples danser, tout en se demandant s'il trouvera le courage d'inviter Hermione._

« Et maintenant, place à la musique ! s'est exclamé Harry.  
Il a tendu son bras à Ginny qui l'a attrapé en souriant. Plus loin, Neville et Luna avaient déjà envahi la piste… à côté de Georges et d'Angelina. Dean et Parvati, Lavande et Seamus… Pansy et Drago, aussi. Bill et Fleur avaient décidé de venir, de même que Percy et Audrey. Les couples tourbillonnaient et me donnaient mal à la tête… En face de moi, Hermione les regardait avec envie… Son regard allait de moi à la piste, de moi à la piste… Je ne suis pas un expert en psychologie féminine, mais de toute évidence, elle attendait que je l'invite… Oserai-je ? La valse finit. Un slow. J'ai observé les couples qui étaient restés sur la piste. Harry et Ginny. Ils étaient anormalement proches… Le slow se terminait… Ginny et Harry s'embrassaient ! Pouark ! Dégoûtant ! J'ai eu envie de vomir. J'ai détourné la tête, violement. Hermione m'a vu.  
-Tu n'as pas honte, Ronald ?  
-C'est dégoûtant ! Tu les as vu ? Et en plus ils font ça en public ! Beurk !  
-Ronald ! Et toi, avec Lavande, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça nous a fait ? Que ça m'a fait ?  
-Lavande et moi… Ecoute, Hermione, Lavande et moi, c'est…  
-Une belle histoire d'amour ? fit Hermione sarcastiquement.  
-Non, Hermione, non… Tu ne comprends pas….  
-Alors explique-moi !  
-Ce… Ce n'est pas Lavande que j'aime… Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé…  
Hermione n'a rien trouvé à dire. Je voulais, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, prononcer ces 3 petits mots si important… Je t'aime… C'était la vérité… Mais je serai toujours Ronald Bilius Weasley, l'incontournable gaffeur, le plus timide de ma génération… J'ai senti que je rougissais. Je le savais. J'avais raté la meilleure occasion possible pour déclarer ma flamme à ma bien-aimée… Heu… Il faut que j'évite de m'emporter, quand même ! Comme je ne trouvais rien à dire, où plutôt comme je n'arrivais à ne rien dire, j'ai demandai :  
-Tu … heu… Tu… Tu voudrais…. Danser ?  
Hermione a rougi à son tour.  
-Je n'ai rien compris !  
-Oh, non ! S'il te plait Hermione ! Me dis pas ça ! C'est déjà assez difficile une fois… Regarde, la chanson va se terminer, il va y en avoir une nouvelle… tu viens ?  
-Venir faire quoi ?  
-Danser !  
-Tu pourrais tout reformuler ?  
-Hermione Granger, voudrais-tu m'accompagner sur cette magnifique piste de danse ? Pour danser, évidemment !  
-Hum… Je vais y réfléchir… m'a répondu Hermione en souriant. Mais bien sûr ! Allons-y.  
Je l'ai prise par la main et on a rejoint les autres qui tournaient à s'en donner mal à la tête. C'était une valse et Hermione me guidait. Moi, je ne savais pas danser. Mais Hermione, elle… On aurait dit une déesse, vraiment. Elle m'entraînait. Elle savait vraiment tout faire ! On a enchaîné avec une autre danse, et une autre, et une autre….  
Puis, les premières notes d'un slow ont retenti. Paniqué, j'ai lâché Hermione. Elle a soufflé :  
-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Heu… Je suis un peu… Heu… Fatigué, oui, c'est ça, je suis un peu fatigué. J'aimerai me… me reposer un peu..  
-Ron, tu as entendu la musique ? C'est doux, c'est lent… Tu ne vas pas te fatiguer avec un… avec un slow !  
-Ah, heu, oui… D'accord…  
-Tais-toi, maintenant, et laisse-toi faire.  
-Oui, Hermione…  
Elle a positionné mes mains, puis elle a guidé mes pas en mettant ses pieds devant les miens pour les mettre correctement en place. Personne ne parlait. On entendait juste la musique. C'était doux… C'était bien… Puis, la musique s'est arrêtée… Mais nous, on est restés là… Tout le monde nous regardait, je le savais très bien… Mais je n'ai pas bougé… Je n'ai même pas rougi. Hermione m'a regardé, droit dans les yeux. Alors, j'ai inspiré un grand coup pour me donner du courage et je lui ai dit, tout doucement, avec un ton et une voix qui n'étaient pas à moi :  
-Je t'aime.

Alors, elle m'a fixé dans les yeux, longtemps, avec douceur, et elle m'a répondu :  
-Moi aussi.

Son visage s'est approché du mien, nos lèvres se sont touchées et on s'est embrassés. Enfin.


End file.
